wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Jade Mountain
The Jade Mountain Battle took place in 5012 A.S., when Darkstalker took the NightWing army to attack the IceWings at Jade Mountain Academy. The IceWings came to Jade Mountain to demand answers to where Darkstalker and the NightWings were. The teachers and Peril responded by saying that they didn't know where they were, and told the IceWings to negotiate peace once they found them. Queen Snowfall and Prince Narwhal replied that that would never happen. After Qibli arrived with the rest of the Jade Winglet and Princess Anemone revealed that Winter was still alive, they said that the NightWing army was coming to attack. Queen Snowfall refused to leave, saying that the IceWing army was ready. Three NightWings suddenly appeared, attacked Snowfall. Prince Narwhal defended his niece, killing one of the NightWings, but dying in the process. Prince Hailstorm and Winter attacked the other two NightWings out of vengeance, and soon Clay and Qibli joined in, but then three more NightWings appeared, who also tried to kill the IceWing queen. Snowfall fought back, and soon it was "a mess of frostbreath, fire and scales." Moon tried to pull her tribe back, but they wouldn't listen to her, one of them calling her a traitor, saying she should be fighting along with them. After Clay was hurt, Peril joined the fight, saying that they should talk it out, then lead Clay back into the mountain for his injuries to be treated. Then, Darkstalker and the NightWing army arrived from the west, in a "cloud that was not a cloud—it was a roaring tide of black scales and flashing claws." Snowfall ordered the IceWing army to attack, and soon the two armies clashed. Hailstorm then asked Winter to fight alongside the IceWings and Winter agreed, soon joining the battle. Winter and Hailstorm fought back to back, and Winter was shown defending a silver dragon who was most likely Lynx from a NightWing that was most likely Fearless. The Jade Winglet started to discuss ideas to end the battle. Moon offered to talk to Darkstalker to try and change his mind, but Qibli then said that it was too dangerous and that she could die in the process. Then Qibli suggested that Anemone deliver a telepathic message with her magic, ordering the NightWings to retreat. It seemed to work until Darkstalker said it was a trick and told the NightWings to continue fighting. The NightWings obeyed and the battle resumed. Darkstalker smacked four IceWings into the mountain, causing a rainfall of bolders. Darkstalker caught a huge boulder and threw it at Turtle and Anemone for creating the spell, crushing them. Qibli and Moon panicked and struggled to lift the boulder. When they did, they found both Turtle and Anemone unharmed, Turtle having shielded Anemone with his invulnerable scales. Then Qibli used Anemone's weather bracelets to call a storm before realizing that Jade Mountain would fall if he did. He began to panic, telling Anemone to get rid of it. She agreed, and while she fought the storm, Qibli told Starflight and Fatespeaker to evacuate the school and rescue Tsunami, telling them not to worry about him and the others. Starflight responded that would be impossible to do, but agreed and began to get everyone out from the back exit through Stonemover's cave. Moon said that she was having another vision, of a dragon that she didn't know picking strawberries. Qibli then said they should leave the mountain if it does fall. Anemone replied that there was no need and that she was winning, and the storm slowly went away. Qibli then said that he had another idea, saying Anemone should enchant his library card to connect the minds of the warring dragons for 100 heartbeats, to experience what each side was feeling. Moon then (with her mindreading powers) expressed what each side was fighting for. Qibli then instructed Anemone to teleport the NightWings to the Great Diamond and the IceWings to the main IceWing Palace. When she does so, the two sides understand that they are both fighting out of fear, and then teleport to their locations, ending the battle. Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Battles